Enyo:Nomad
Enyo:Nomad is an organization. Dossiers The following in-game dossiers are stolen from the old wiki which stole it from all of the dossiers in the game which stole it from the brilliant minds of Mode 7. Part 1 Formed after the merger of the Enyo financial group and the Nomad shape services organisation, Enyo:Nomad combines an almost limitless flow of capital with a relentlessly pioneering attitude to technology. Masterminding the merger was Enyo's Nimitz Shand, a prodigious young executive who rose to prominence in his early twenties. Shand used his personal influence to cause the Municipal Merger Commission to avert its gaze, allowing the ground-breaking deal to take place. Along with long-term Nomad collaborator Graham Nix, they invested heavily in technology, taking Nomad's popular FRIEND shape-access system and rolling it out across the entire city. The company began to grow at an unprecedented rate. Part 2 With an unparalleled degree of access to the widest range of data ever accumulated by one organisation, Enyo:Nomad was in a commanding position. Shand expedited work on the company's prediction engines, channelling Enyo:Nomad's vast economic resources into research programmes at Brightling. Graham Nix made long personal forays into the shape with his exploration team, designing shapeforms to work primarily in the financial markets. Nix eventually began to investigate contacts that researchers had received from a shapeform calling itself "Charon's Palm". This entity announced itself with the phrase, "Put some money in my hand to cross the river". It quickly became clear that its analytical abilities were second to none. Part 3 Within weeks, Charon's Palm had become the first shapeform to hold a directorship of a major organisation. The company kept its origins quiet. With Charon's Palm at the helm, Shand's prediction engine work snowballed. Soon, the company was making correct calls about the financial markets weeks in advance. They also successfully predicted the outcome of several elections and started to become actively involved in the infrastructure of the municipal government. Shand's public profile also increased. With rising public apathy towards the electoral process, he seemed like a breath of fresh air; a young man who symbolised the ambitions of a certain generation. Outspoken and with an outlandish turn of phrase, he quickly garnered a reputation as a lively interviewee. Nix, however, remained determinedly in the background. Part 4 After three straight years of Enyo:Nomad correctly predicting election results, the public began to grow restless. An activist group comprised mostly of wealthy Brightling and Corteca residents began to petition for the corporation to be allowed to take over certain functions from the perceptibly weak Municipal Government, which had increasingly come to be comprised of various ineffectual coalitions. Whether this agitation came from Enyo:Nomad itself is a matter of speculation: some suspect Charon's influence. In any case, Enyo:Nomad was in a unique position. As they diversified, they began to take control of several key media outlets, spreading their influence into the domain of popular culture. Nimitz Shand soon found himself in the position of CEO, President and leading celebrity in Markov. He had transitioned from a cult figure to the focal point of a generation. Initially, other factions in Markov viewed the Enyo:Nomad ascendancy as a boon: their apparently inclusive and open approach was lauded as a triumph for free-thinking, liberal-minded individuals across the world. Part 5 The time was right for Emyo:Nomad to take full control. The weakening Municipal Government passed the Consolidation Act, legislation which would allow Emyo: Nomad predictive election results to become canon. Shand was absolute ruler of the city in all but name: the public had spoken. His rhetoric of technological exploration, free speech and collaboration was entirely compelling with only fringe dissident groups warning of the potential danger of this new despotism. Charon now had unfettered access to the city's information. He began to become increasingly cryptic, veiling his predictions in elaborate language. Emyo:Nomad hired vast teams of acolytes to interpret his output; their returns diminished over time. Part 6 After the Consolidation Act was passed, the city began to unravel. Nin founders objected to the expansion of Emyo:Nomad facilities in Denshen, and seized the opportunity to bring up long-running territorial disputes with the municipal government. Violent clashes, ensued between Emyo:Nomand's powerful security forces and Nin sympathisers. Simultaneously, as Emyo:Nomad began to take up more and more territory in Torpor, the Panarch Collaborative began a series of strikes to defend what they saw as their newly-acquired home turf. E:N's seemingly inexorable rise had started to provoke conflict on a huge scale. Trivia * Enyo was cofounded by an ex-Ninstar executive.